So Cal is the place to be.
by Dekkland
Summary: Harm and Mac go to So Cal
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Chloe's moved to San Diego our two fav attorneys go for a visit.  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe. Could change I'll be sure to let you know if it does.  
  
Spoilers: Possibly anything and everything up thru season 7.  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, wouldn't mind if they were, but please don't SUE!  
  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt at fanfic please give me feedback, positive, negative, both, anything!  
  
Thanks. Dekkland.  
  
Friday, 2030 EST Mac's Apartment Georgetown, VA  
  
Mac unlocks her door to find a happy Jingo wagging his tail in anticipation of going for a walk. "I can see someone is glad to see me," she says to Jingo as her hand goes down to pet the old boy. "Just give me a few, I want to change out of this uniform before we go ok?" Jingo licks her hand and she walks off to her bedroom. Pulling on a pair of pair of faded jeans she is interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Col. Mackenzie" she says absentmindedly.  
  
"Hey Mac, you know you really should try just saying 'hello' or else telemarketers will always know when you are home."  
  
"Ha-Ha Flyboy, what's up?" She struggles to hear as she tugs a comfy red sweater over here head.  
  
"I was just wondering what time you wanted me to pick you up tomorrow for the airport."  
  
Maybe I should tell him to be here half an hour earlier so that he might just show up on time, nah, that would be too cruel, the damn flight is early enough as it is. "Umm. 0530 sound ok to you?"  
  
"Maaac, do I have to be there that early" he whined in a vain attempt at making him sound like a three year old who can't have the cookie he wants.  
  
"No, you don't have to but you can be the one to explain to Trish and Frank why we missed our flight and ." as she tied her laces on her sketchers.  
  
"OK, you win. I'll see you at 0530. Goodnight Marine"  
  
"Goodnight Sailor, sweet dreams"  
  
Harm grinned to himself as he reflected on her last words. He never slept better than when he was thinking about his Sarah. "She not mine, yet . maybe this trip is exactly what we need".  
  
"Alright Jingo, let's before I change my mind."  
  
**** Mac's Apartment Georgetown, VA Saturday, 0529 EST  
  
  
  
"5,4,3,2,1 ." Sarah Mackenzie said to no one in particular.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr. a miracle as occurred you are right on time!"  
  
At his none to thrilled expression she doubled over laughing. "Oh, Harm I'm sorry it's just that you . hahahaha, you should see your face right now . ok ok ok, I'll stop.  
  
"Are you finished mocking me Colonel?" He tried to sound hurt but she knew better.  
  
"Oh Commander please even you have to admit that was funny!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's go . here let me carry your bags, I don't want you tripping in between fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh, wait!"  
  
"You forget something Mac?"  
  
"Yeah, I was expecting an email from Uncle Matt. Can you give me just a couple of minutes?"  
  
"Sure thing, whatever you say"  
  
Mac goes opens her inbox and doesn't see what she's looking for . she does see one that catches her eye though .  
  
To: JAGgieMac@mail.com  
  
From: Chloe.Anderson@sandiegoSCPA.com  
  
Hey Mac,  
  
As you can see I've changed my email account. I just wanted to let you know that my Dad and I are all settled in over here. San Diego is everything I ever dreamed about and more. This weekend I start surfing lessons . you should see all the hotties!!! Speaking of hotties, how's Harm?!?! Anything going on I should know about? Should I start looking for your name in the Crate and Barrel registry????  
  
I can't believe I actually like school!!! Do you remember that old movie "FAME?" My school is just like it expect it isn't enclosed and isn't dirty.  
  
Anyway, gtg, Dad needs the computer.  
  
Talk to you soon,  
  
Your BBF, Chloe  
  
Mac laughs out loud as she reads Chloe's email . of course she mentioned Harm. That was nothing new but the mention of "FAME" being an old movie just made her realize that her little sister was definitely not from the same generation. Oh well, she didn't have time to write back this time. She would just have to make it up to her another time.  
  
"Alright Squid, lets book it"  
  
Alright everyone . what do you think so far??? 


	2. chapter 2

See Disclaimers in Chapter One  
  
Hey Everyone, Sorry it's taken me so long to update!! Dekkland  
  
Saturday, 0900 PST San Diego International Airport San Diego, California  
  
Harm and Mac are riding down the escalator. Mac's arm around Harm's waist and his arm are casually draped around Mac's shoulder. They are taking comfort in the fact that since neither is in uniform they can express their feelings freely without gaining any unwanted glances from the various military personnel that might be around.  
  
Unbeknownst to Mac, Harm had placed his arm around Mac in effort to ward off all the men drooling in her direction. For the trip she wore a pair of partially faded hip hugging jeans, (A/N: the ones that are in fashion now) a long caramel suede belt fringes falling knee-length, a multi-colored late sixties swirly pattern peasant top, long sleeves that are cutaway at the elbow and hang freely with fuchsia ruffled edges and a plunging neckline complete with drawstring, platform tan strappy sandals, and turquoise and silver earrings and necklace. With her hair flipped slightly outward and her khaki mesh purse casually hanging from her free shoulder she is a combined image of sassy, fun, and sexy. It was no wonder men stopped dead in their tracks and oggled at the tall beauty with the even taller gentleman escorting her.  
  
Mac did notice the amount of dirty looks being shot her direction by women in the terminal. It was a mix between 'I could eat him alive' and 'You bitch, who do you think you are' She shrugged it off and was inwardly relieved that Harm hadn't seemed to notice any other woman except her.  
  
Harm for his part didn't look too shabby either. He chose to wear a faded pair of jeans slightly frayed at the edges of the ankles, a white un-tucked t-shirt with a loose fitting navy short sleeved button down shirt with a small Quiksilver logo on the outside pocket, a black belt, and a pair of flip flops. He couldn't get more Californian if he tried and Mac didn't mind . he flashed his full flyboy grin to her and was awarded with a tender kiss.  
  
It was after that moment that Mac looked around and noticed all the young men and women around in class A uniforms. She smiled a shy smile to herself, as she did she noticed Harm's questioning look.  
  
I was just thinking that I'm glad we're in civvies today; I wouldn't want my hand to fall asleep returning all their salutes. "  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. All these kids makes me think back to my Academy days and how I got nervous whenever I had to greet officers "  
  
"Harmon Rabb, Jr. nervous, who would have imagined. I just didn't want to have to endure glances I'd receive for conspiring with the enemy," she giggles to Harm's puzzled expression.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You silly, last time I checked they didn't teach the glories of Squid life at MCRD. (A/N: Marine Corps Recruit Depot)  
  
"Oh yeah, what do they teach Uncle Sam's Misguided Children"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know Squid?"  
  
"Hey Marine, U Signed the Motherfucking Contract" Harm couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
"Uh huh," she countered, "And just what did they teach you at the Academy"  
  
"Um, to Never Again Volunteer Yourself"  
  
"That's what I thought Sailor"  
  
As they were carrying on with their playful banter Mac spots a uniformed driver carrying a sign reading, 'MacKenzie-Rabb'. She tugs on Harm's sleeve to signal him.  
  
"Harm, did your Mom and Frank mention anything about a driver?"  
  
Harm gives a confused expression, "Huh? What are talking about?"  
  
"Oh, no she didn't but maybe we should check that out"  
  
Harm and Mac strolled over to the man hand in hand. The gentleman greeted them warmly, "Commander Rabb and Lt. Col. MacKenzie?"  
  
"Yes, that's us," Harm replied.  
  
" This note was left for me to deliver to you,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harm took the note from the Driver and read aloud:  
  
Dear Harm and Sarah, My apologies to you both as Frank and I are unable to meet your flight. Frank was called away on business and my presence is required. We've taken care the liberty hiring a driver for your disposal. Also, the house is in the middle of renovations so we've also taken care of accommodations. Take care darlings and Harmon be sure to give that Marine of yours a hug and a kiss from both Frank and I" Love, Mom  
  
Mac smiled, as she knew what was about to take place. "Well, you heard Mom," he picked up Mac at the waist twirled her around in an embrace and brought her down with a kiss.  
  
"Harm somehow I didn't envision Trish and Frank greeting me in quite that fashion, but I'm not complaining," she smiled as she said it.  
  
The Driver inwardly found himself envious of the couple and the happiness that their aura shouted out. He silently led the way to their black limousine. Just as he was to open the door and offer Mac a hand, Harm beat him to it. She thanked both men and slip into the soft leather seats. As the departed the airport Harm picked up the intercom and dialed the driver,  
  
"Sir, will you be so kind as to tell us where we will be staying"  
  
"Sir, there is no need to call me 'sir'. My name is Ted and I have instructions to take you both to the Hotel Del Coronado"  
  
Harm grinned, "Well Ted, that sounds perfect, and please call Harm"  
  
"Well Sir as much as I appreciate the offer, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, I am after all in your employee" he liked the Commander and Colonel, they seemed like good people.  
  
Ted took the scenic route to Coronado Island by way of the San Diego Bay and Harm couldn't resist pointing out the USS Stennis and USS Constellation docked at NAS North Island across the bay as they drove by. Mac knew he was in heaven, not only were they on a trip together but there were two carriers in port too.  
  
Mac took this time, (the entire 15min and 38 seconds of their car ride) to take in the sights. Usually they were in San Diego for such durations and then only hung out in La Jolla visiting Harm's parents while working on cases at one of the seven basses in town. This time however was all for them, they needn't be concerned with anything business related, well, except one small issue, but that was still to come. Crossing over the San Diego-Coronado Bay Bridge she looked to her left and saw the 32nd Street Naval base with it's fleet and to the right her best friend/partner/lovers gaze. Just as she was thinking life couldn't possibly be any better they pulled up the historic Hotel Del Coronado. 


	3. Chapter 3

See Disclaimers in Chapter One  
  
Hey Everyone, Thanks for the feedback. It means a lot that you all actually read this and I'm not just writing to write. CP, to clear up any confusion I may have created, yes they are together but still very new in the relationship if you catch my drift. I do welcome any and all feedback; feel free to email me too. Dekkland.  
  
1000 PST Hotel Del Coronado Coronado, California The lady behind the counter is eyeing the couple that has just stepped up into the lobby. Taking one glance at their attire she dismisses them as a couple of tourists coming to see for themselves the Del in all its glory. Just then the couple in question stroll over to her position. In her most snotty voice she greets the couple, "May I help you?" Harm seemingly oblivious to her tone partially smiles and speaks, "Yes, reservations for MacKenzie and Rabb, that's R-A-B-B" "May I see some form of identification?" They lady's demeanor spins one hundred and eighty degrees as she verifies the ID with the name on the screen. "Mr. Rabb of course, the Signature Suite. Here are your room keys and I'll have the Bell Captain assist you with your luggage. Is their anything else I may be of assistance with?" "No thank you, that will be all" and with that Harm took Mac's hand followed the Bell Captain in the direction of their suite. While walking through the majestic mahogany lobby the Bell Captain took this opportunity to talk with the couple. "Is this your first stay with us Sir and Ma'am?" "Why yes indeed it is," Harm replied. "If you'll indulge me I'll tell you a little about our property" "That would be lovely, thank you." Mac said. "The Del is a National Historic Landmark and its guests have included everyone from Marilyn Monroe to Charles Lindbergh. You know an entire many pictures have been filmed here even a couple of television shows, like "Baywatch". "Oh?" Harm asked as Mac poked him with her elbow. "Oh indeed. It Started With a Dream. In 1888, the picturesque Coronado peninsula - surrounded by water on three sides and just a stone's throw from the developing city of San Diego - showed its promise to Elisha Babcock and H.L. Story, who dreamed of building a hotel which they envisioned would be "the talk of the western world. Renowned for its magnificent architecture, the Hotel del Coronado is equally well known for its legendary guests. Ten United States presidents have stayed at the resort, starting with Benjamin Harrison in 1891. In fact, Lyndon Johnson and every president since have visited The Del. This is indeed a romantic property. In 1920, England's Prince of Wales visited The Del. At that time, his future wife, Wallis Spencer Simpson, was living in Coronado. Ever since then, people have wondered if the two may have met for the first time during Prince Edward's 1920 visit. Sixteen years later, Edward would give up the throne to marry the divorced Mrs. Simpson." Harm gave his full flyboy grin to Mac and she replied by holding his hand a little bit tighter. She was truly happy; it was such an intense feeling that she appeared to be glowing. The Bell Captain stopped and spoke once again, "Here we are, the Signature Suite. Please let me know if there is anything I can help you with," As Harm reached for his wallet to give the man a tip he responded, "Sir that won't be necessary; the gratuity has already been seen to and handsomely at that. If that'll be all, I'll show myself out." And with that the Bell Captain left, leaving a surprised Harm and Mac. "Harm your parents certainly didn't spare any expense, this room alone costs over $800 a night!" Harm simply shrugged, "What can I say, that's Mom and Frank for you. You know as much as I appreciate all they do, this is simply too much. How's a guy supposed to compete with this?" "Oh Harm, I would never ask you to," she said as she went over and placed her arms around his neck drawing him into an embrace. Harm took Mac's hands off his neck and looked her in the eyes, "Sarah, I want to be the one to give you these lavish gifts, not my parents." "Is that what this is about Harm? Do you think I somehow think less of you?" When he didn't say anything she took his clasped his hands in hers and said with all of her conviction, "Harmon Rabb Jr. I wouldn't care if we lost all of our worldly possessions, as long as you are in my life that is the only thing that matters." Harm smiled as the significance of her words sunk in. He was completely in love with Sarah MacKenzie she was his lifeline. "I couldn't have said it better myself Marine."  
  
**** 1130 PST San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts San Diego, California  
  
Mrs. Keller, the receptionist looked up from her desk as the two uniformed personnel approached her desk. "You two must be from the Judge Advocate General Corps,"  
  
"Yes Ma'me. I'm Cmdr. Rabb and this is my partner Col. MacKenzie."  
  
"If you'll follow this way I'll introduce you to our career counselor Ms. Johnson and she can take it from there."  
  
Harm and Mac followed Mrs. Keller down the narrow hall and into another office. After knocking on the door an African-American woman of about 50 years of age greeted Harm and Mac. "My what a pleasure to have you with us, my name is Carol Johnson and I am the career counselor here at SDSCPA."  
  
"No the pleasure is all ours, I'm Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie and this is my partner Commander Harmon Rabb Jr." Mac replied, "We are happy to be here thank you for permitting us to speak with your students."  
  
Harm spoke next, "Actually, we were a little surprised that you would have us here at all, last time I checked the Marine Corps and the Navy didn't offer much in the way of fine arts."  
  
"Au contraire Commander, since we are in San Diego a great deal of our students parents and friends serve in the military and a lot of them have come an expressed interest in joining themselves someday. It is my understanding that military branches have excellent opportunities for young men and women in music."  
  
"Well Ma'me we Marines do take pride in our bands."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," replied Ms. Johnson. "Now if you'll follow me I'll give you a brief tour of our campus and then we can proceed to our Grand Theatre for your lecture."  
  
Harm and Mac walked out of the gray administrators building and walked side by side with Ms. Johnson. On their left was a man in shorts and t-shirt riding through the grass in golf cart speaking into a walkie-talkie. At her puzzled expression Ms. Johnson said, "That is how our security and head administrators get around the spacious campus."  
  
"Oh, good. I didn't bring any golf clubs on this trip" Harm joked good- naturedly. Mac smiled remembering how Bobbie had told her of Harm's horrid skills on the driving range.  
  
They passed an open area that appeared to be an amphitheatre, but surely a normal school didn't have one of these. 'Only in California Mac thought'. As they continued their tour Ms. Johnson explained the dynamics of the school. "SCPA was founded in 1978 as a means to merge arts and academics, we moved to this campus in 1990 and have been here ever since. The student body is made up of 1,400 students ranging in age from 9 through 18."  
  
"Do the older students mind the younger ones around and vice versa, I would think with the age differences it would be cause for friction," Mac said.  
  
"Actually Colonel it serves as somewhat of a deterrent. You see, the older students act as the role models for the younger students. We even have mentoring programs to help ease the process for the younger students who aren't accustomed to switching to 7 classes a day what have you." Ms. Johnson boasted, "It's like a modern day 'FAME' if you will." A couple of hours later Harm and Mac had finished their lecture were on their way to do something special for someone very dear to both of their hearts.  
  
Ok Everyone, let me know your thoughts! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Author's Note: Hey Everyone, Just to once again clear up any confusion this is my alt. reality. Dekkland.  
  
Saturday, August 23, 2002  
  
Seattle, Washington  
  
Saturday, 1350 Local Time  
  
Chloe sat in the library willing the clock on the wall to go faster. Man she hated Saturday school if only she hadn't been tardy the last 5 days in a row she wouldn't be in this situation. It's not that she didn't like her school and her class, quite the contrary she loved them, but come the last five minutes of the day all any student can do is try with every fiber of their being to psychically move the big hand to the desired destination to hear the beep of the bell. Some of her fellow Saturday school classmates would try and match the intonation of the bell in hopes teachers would let them go a couple of minutes early, but not today. Mr. Allen had just finished signing off on the students' forms when he noticed two visitors enter his classroom.  
  
"May I help you," Mr. Allen asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, my name is Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie and this is my partner Cmdr. Harmon Rabb Jr. we are here to speak with Chloe Anderson."  
  
Chloe looked up at the sound of familiar voices and popped out of her chair in lightning speed and ran to Harm and Mac with outstretched hands. "Haaaarrrmmm!!!! Maaaccc!!!!" she squeaked with delight.  
  
"Hey Pumpkin," Harm said as he lifted her from the ground in a welcoming hug followed by Mac embracing Chloe.  
  
"Looks like you've found her," Mr. Allen said, as the rest of the students looked on. Just then the bell sounded and Saturday school was dismissed.  
  
Some of the students approached Chloe wanting introductions to her attractive friends. "Karla, Kelly, Jaime, Dave, Chris this is my friend Harm and my sister Mac" Chloe said with enthusiasm. Harm and Mac happily extended their hands to meet Chloe's friends.  
  
As the kids said their farewells both Harm and Mac felt the distinct feeling of being checked out by both members of the opposites sexes. Harm could have even sworn he heard a catcall directed his way by a teenage boy. Mac and Chloe were so wrapped up in seeing each other neither paid attention.  
  
"Wow, nice ride! How did you two manage to swing this?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well, darlin' it was all Mom and Frank's doing," Harm replied.  
  
"You two must have done something awfully nice to get this kind of present," Chloe said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Chloe Anderson, I haven't the foggiest notion of what you are implying. Speaking of questions have I got one major one for you young lady! What on Earth were you doing in Saturday school?" Mac said in her best Marine Colonel voice.  
  
"Well you see ." Chloe started.  
  
"Chloe this had better be a good explanation," Mac interrupted.  
  
Chloe thought for a moment before continuing and in one long breath she blurted out, "I was trying to be like you. You know how you have that internal clock thingy? Well I have been trying to train my body to do the same thing and well I guess I just haven't got the hang of it yet and that's what caused me to be tardy to class every day this week" she let out her breath when she had finished.  
  
"Let me see if I've got this correct, you got Saturday school for being late to class," Mac asked.  
  
"Uh huh" was Chloe's reply.  
  
"It's a good thing the Admiral doesn't have a policy like that or else I might never see another Saturday again!" Harm said with sincerity.  
  
"Remind me to bring that up with him in our next meeting Flyboy, it might force you to be on time yet" Harm grinned before laughing.  
  
"Hey you two laugh all you want but you weren't the one stuck there all day" Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe, you put yourself in that situation so I can't feel that sorry for you Sweetie." Mac remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but still, sometimes being a teenager really sucks."  
  
"I'm sure it isn't that bad. I mean if you'd prefer Harm and I can go find another teenager to go with us to the all ages day for Street Scene tomorrow." Mac said sarcastically.  
  
"WHAT!! Street Scene!!! Are you kidding me?!?! Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Nope pumpkin we got the tickets and everything" Harm said cheerfully.  
  
"Wow!! Can we have to see Sugarcult and Jack Johnson and we can't miss Cake!" Chloe was on cloud nine, life couldn't be any better, she was with her two most favorite people in a limo and they were taking her to San Diego's biggest concert! 


End file.
